


I've Loved You Since the Moment We Met

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, My beautiful boys, and now im in hell, anyways this is really cute, because the idea is amazing, blame my friend phi for my new found love of ralbert, but like, he got me into this, i also think this is the first ralbert fic on a03 so heck yeck, its actually so cute?, like have yall considered it, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: This is the first Ralbert fic on ao3 so I hope it's good and can start a revolution of Ralbert shippers because like, have y'all considered it? It's great.





	I've Loved You Since the Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pouncival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/gifts).



> Blame my friend Phi for this, he's the reason I ship Ralbert and also the one that gave me the idea for this fic

Albert Dasilva and Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins have been best friends since the beginning of middle school. Race moved into his aunt’s house and changed schools in the middle of the 6th grade. Albert happened to be in his first period class, and had been appointed to be the one to show the new kid around. They hit it off quickly and became friends fast. Albert introduced him to some of the other guys, and he was quickly accepted into the group. Race stayed closer to Albert for a while though. He was still new, he was getting used to the new location, and Albert was his first friend in the foreign environment so it was understandable. Race got closer with the other guys too, mostly Jack and Romeo, but he was always closest with Albert.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately if you perceive it differently, it was middle school when Albert started realizing that he liked guys. He definitely wasn't anywhere near being certain on anything and he was further from ever telling anyone, but he thought some of the guys at school were cute. One of those boys happened to be Race, though. Albert ignored it for a while, pushed it deep down, hoping to forget about it. He was already having trouble figuring out what it meant that he liked boys, he didn't want to start liking one of his closest friends. That would just turn out horrible, and he knew it would, so he just decided to push it deep down and it would go away… right?

Sadly, no. It would not go away. Not even close. Race and him just got closer as middle school went on and then into high school. It got worse in high school. Albert had figured out he was bi at the beginning of the eighth grade. He wasn't sure if he was ready to come out yet though, so he kept it to himself. When high school started, Jack came out to the group as bi, and Crutchie came out as gay a few weeks after that. All of the guys took it well, and Albert knew they'd be accepting of him too, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. He had a lot of inner conflict for awhile. He wanted to come out, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. One day some of the guys were gathered at Jack’s house hanging out. Albert had been quiet for most of the time, and Race took notice.

“Yo, Al, you alright buddy?” He gave his friend a concerned look and Albert was caught by surprise.

“Uh, wha- yeah! Yeah I'm totally fine.” Race obviously didn't believe it for a second. This caught Jack, Crutchie, and Kath’s attention. Kath hung out with the guys more after she and Jack started dating.

“Albert, you don't seem fine. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but know that we’re here for you no matter what.” Crutchie gave Albert a nice smile. Albert took a few deep breaths.

“I just- I've been working up the courage to tell you guys something but, I just haven't been able to do it.” Albert kept his eyes down and didn't look at anyone. He felt a hand on his back and could only assume it was Race, as he was the one sitting next to him.

“Well I can promise that whatever it is, we won't hate you over it. Here, if it'll make you feel better, I'll share something I've been wanting to for a while if you do.” Albert looked up at Race for a second and Race smiled at him. Albert had to then wrangle whatever weird feelings he'd been having for Race back down into the depths.

“Okay. Well, I uh, crap this is really difficult to actually say out loud. Um… I'm bisexual.” Albert put his head down again and stared at his feet. He was wearing socks with aliens on them so it wasn't like they weren't interesting.

“Dude, that's great! I'm proud of you for being able to say it, I know it takes a lot.” Albert hesitantly looked up to see Jack giving him a big smile. Albert looked to Race who had a bit of a surprised expression. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

“That's actually kind of hilarious, because what I wanted to say was that, well uh, I'm gay.” It was Albert's turn to look surprised. His heart jumped a bit in his chest, but he pushed it down with the rest of his feelings. Those were things that would never be allowed to surface. Those would be hidden forever. Never to be seen by any human person. Ever. Yep.

“God, sooner or later everyone in the group is gonna be out as anything that isn't straight.” Everyone laughed at that.

Jack hadn't been wrong though. Throughout high school just about everyone came out. Gay, bi, pan, all sorts of stuff. Jack and Kath broke up in sophomore year because Jack realized he liked Crutchie. They stayed friends though. Davey transferred to their high school in junior year and that caused some minor problems. After a few months though, Jack, Crutchie, and Davey realized they were poly and then they were all dating. Davey's older sister Sarah also very clearly liked Kathrine, but Kath still insisted that she was straight. Albert came out at gay instead of bi in junior year also.

Senior year was pretty hectic. Everyone sort of panicking about college, taking all the final classes they needed for the correct amount of credits, Katherine realized she was bi and came out, then started dating Sarah, there was just a lot. College was a big thing because none if the guys wanted to go far, but of course not everyone wanted to go to the same school. Albert and Race said that they had to go to the same school so they could be roommates like they always talked about. Thankfully, they both got into the same one. Jack, Romeo, and Specs were all going to that one too. Davey was going to one a few hours away, and Crutchie’s was close to Davey’s. Jack was sad that he'd be far from the both of them, but they promised to visit as often as physically possible. 

It was getting harder for Albert to ignore his feelings for Race, especially since he was around him even more often than in high school. It was especially hard when Race had little flings here and there. He couldn't help but get jealous. He tried his hardest not to, but of course that did nothing. He hid it well though, still constantly joking around with Race and just being an idiot with him all the time like they always had. Race hadn't seemed to notice that anything was up, so he'd consider it successful. Something Albert did to joke around with Race was steal his cigarette packs. He didn't know why he did it but seeing him get a little annoyed when he did it was fun so he kept doing it. The first time it happened Race had been reaching for them, and Albert quickly snatched them before he could. It was a stupid thing, and Race just got a little annoyed at Albert, but it became a bit of a thing between them.

“Goddammit. Albert did you take my cigarettes again?” A half full pack of cigarettes were then thrown at him from the couch.

“Albert, give me my cigarettes.” Albert reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pack.

“Albert, this is the third time this week, what the fuck?”

“I didn't take them this time, I swear.” Albert held his hands up defensively.

“Then where the hell could they be?” It took ten whole minutes for Race to find them. They were on the table in front of the couch, right in plain sight. The next ten minutes were spent with Albert laughing at him.

Albert would be lying if he said he didn't do it more often when Race was with someone. He couldn't explain why, he was just jealous really. Then again, he couldn't explain why he took them at all so there wasn't a big deal there. During Race’s last fling though, Albert had a very hard time keeping his feelings hidden. He'd been ignoring and hiding them for so long that they just couldn't be pushed down anymore and it was a constant struggle to not just grab his face and kiss him. That would be bad though, so he didn't do that. He wanted to though. A lot. He couldn't ignore it anymore, he really wanted to kiss Race, and hug Race, and cuddle with Race, and fall asleep next to Race, and wake up next to Race. He wanted to leave kisses on his neck and chest, he wanted to leave marks there, he wanted to leave Race squirming underneath him, he wanted to- no. No, no, no, he needed to stop.

Albert, who had been in his room, left and saw Race in the kitchen. He was pulling a cigarette out of the pack, and just as he was about to put it in his mouth, Albert came up and grabbed it right out if his hand.

“Hey! That's my cigarette, give it back you fucker.” Albert laughed and handed it back. Race took it but continued to hold it in his hand rather than put it in his mouth.

“Okay but for real, is there a reason you take my cigarettes all the time? Or is it just for shits and giggles?” Race raised an eyebrow and smirked before leaning against the counter. Albert leaned against the opposite counter. Albert thought a minute before answering.

“Maybe it's to make up for you stealing something of mine so many years ago.” Race furrowed his eyebrows.

“What did I ever steal from you?”

“My heart.” Albert meant to say it as a joke, but it came out way more sincere than intended. When he realized that, his eyes widened and he prayed Race still saw it as a joke, or that he would just drop dead immediately. The second one was more preferable. When he stole a quick glance at Race, he saw that he had a slight pink tint to his face. He also looked very surprised.

“I- uh- was that? Uh, was that- was that for real?” Albert looked up but he couldn't read Race’s expression. He didn't sound angry, so he decided to risk it. That could have been a very poor decision but what's life without a few risks?

“Well, uh, yeah. I mean, I've liked you for a pretty damn long time now, so…” Albert could feel his face heating up too. Race let out a little laugh but it didn't sound like he was laughing at Albert, it was sort of a happy laugh.

“God, I've been wanting you to say that- waiting for you to say that since we came out in fucking freshman year. I was beginning to lose hope that it'd ever happen, oh my God.” Race moved the rather short distance between them in their small kitchen and closed the gap, quickly bringing his and Albert’s lips together. Albert sighed into the kiss. He was so happy, he'd wanted to kiss Race for so long and it was finally happening. He couldn't even believe Race liked him back, it was crazy. This whole thing was crazy, but he wasn't complaining. Race pulled away from the kiss with a huge smile on his face.

“I've been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Same here.”

“You wanna keep doing it some more?”

“Hell yes.”

Race leaned into another kiss and it was just as great as the one before. This time, Albert wrapped his arms around Race, and Race put his hands on the counter Albert was leaning against, one on each side of him. If their kissing led to them eventually heading to Race’s bedroom, that was their business. They were just so happy to finally be with the other, because they both wanted it for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and I hope more people begin to ship Race and Albert soon because it's so good, so nice. You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook  
> (Also if y'all know my other fic, Write Your Name, it'll be updating soon I promise. I was stuck with some major writer's block I'm sorry.)


End file.
